Premonición
by Claus Malfoy Kou
Summary: Rei Hino ha tenido un sueño que la ha dejado muy perturbada y la hace plantearse su estilo de vida. ¿Será que el chico que ha soñado existe en la realidad?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y no pretendo lucrar con ellos. La historia que leerán a continuación es de mi total autoría y espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

Rei se despertó con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente, con la respiración agitada y con su corazón latiéndole apresuradamente. El sueño que acababa de tener la había perturbado a niveles insospechados.

Cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el tacto de su piel contra la suya, el sabor agridulce de sus labios, su olor a menta inundado la estancia, el palpitar de su corazón, la sensación de que ella le pertenecía a ese joven de sonrisa arrogante.

Suspiro cansadamente mientras masajeaba sus sienes. Cuando más excitante era su sueño tenía que despertarse y lo peor de todo es que con cada segundo que pasaba más extraño e imposible le parecía ese sueño. Además de que le era tan difícil recordar todo el sueño.

Una parte de ella amaba la organización, la puntualidad y el orden. La otra en ese preciso momento tenía ganas de lanzar por la ventana el maldito despertador por arrancarla tan abruptamente de ese sueño. ¿Quién se atrevía a poner la alarma un sábado tan temprano? Claro, solo ella podía tener esa maravillosa idea. Tenía ganas de golpearse a si misma.

Nunca nada se salía del control de Rei Hino, hasta que tuvo ese condenado sueño.

¿Quién era ese chico? En algún lado lo había visto, de eso estaba segura, por eso lo estaba fantaseado; nadie en su sano juicio se pone a soñar con desconocidos en ese tipo de situaciones, y menos ella; pero no lograba recordar donde era que lo conocía.

Se levantó con pesadumbre de la cama y se enfilo a la cocina a prepararse un café, decidida a olvidar ese apasionado y endemoniado sueño. De todas formas que caso tenía atormentarse con eso, era solamente una ilusión y ella tenía pocas posibilidades de vivirla.

El olor de la cafeína en su garganta termino de despertarla y regresarla a la realidad donde ningún apuesto caballero de ojos de esmeralda llegaría a arrebatarle la taza de café, darle un sorbo y besarla apasionadamente antes de levantarla en brazos y regresarla a su habitación.

No, en su lugar tenía la rutina de todos los sábados.

Camino despacio por el cuarto y tras recoger su largo y sedoso cabello negro en una coleta alta, se enfundo en su ropa deportiva, tomo su celular, audífonos y un poco de dinero y estuvo lista para salir a correr.

Como cada mañana se encuentra en el parque con la señora Yamamoto alimentando a las aves mientras refunfuña por lo bajo sobre sus hijos que nunca la visitan. Y cerca de la fuente puede observar a los señores Tsukino, tienen 50 años de casados y parecen dos adolescentes enamorados.

Las mismas personas de siempre y ella, la corredora silenciosa. Solo una muestra más de la diversa fauna local de los sábados mañaneros. Tan rutinaria y solitaria es su vida. Se detiene de golpe, hastiada de su rutina, aburrida de su vida. Se decide a correr una aventura.

Rei comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede por un camino diferente en el parque y mentalmente se despide de la comida familiar en casa de su hermano y su voluble esposa. Seiya la iba a disculpar en cuanto supiera sus razones.

— **Hoy le digo adiós a la misma chica de siempre, de ropa formal y sonrisas falsas. De largos silencios y tardes desoladas** — se dice Rei a si misma mientras corre.

Cuando finalmente se detiene y se apoya en sus rodillas para recobrar el aliento. De pronto se siente física, emocional y mentalmente agotada. Pero también está decidida a no parar. A dejar de ser la oruga para ser la mariposa.

Levanta la vista buscando puntos de referencia sobre donde se encuentra y ve una cafetería justo enfrente.

Nunca bebe más de una taza de café al día, pero al diablo por las normas. Entra sedienta de café, emoción, aventura y pasión. Sedienta de ser quien sea menos ella.

Camina hasta la barra y sonríe cuando el hombre que atiende voltea a verla.

— **¿Qué te ofrezco de tomar?**

— **Sorpréndeme** — dice ella con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, o al menos eso intenta y se dirige a una mesa cerca de la ventana con una extraña sensación de deja vú corriendo por su piel.

No es hasta que el café sorpresa llega y que voltea a ver la sonrisa del mesero que las piezas hacen click en su cabeza. Toma el dinero para pagar y escribe su número en una servilleta con la leyenda "llámame"; y antes de perder la valentía que había ganado en un lapsus de impulsividad y se lo entrego antes de salir corriendo.

No ha pasado más de tres cuadras cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar.

No tiene por qué quedarse en un sueño un encuentro que puede vivir, sobre todo ahora que ha recordado todo su sueño y ha conocido al chico de ojos verdes y sonrisa arrogante con el que había soñado.

* * *

Hola hola!

Primer fanfic realizado después de mucho tiempo sin plasmar mis ideas en papel.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y agradecería enormemente que me dejarán un review con su comentario.

Con todo cariño

Claus González


End file.
